Song Hye Kyo
thumb|348px|Song Hye Kyo Perfil * Nombre: 송혜교 / Song Hye Kyo * Nombre en inglés: '''Lorraine Song * '''Apodos: Woodpecker, Hejgyo, Yookgyo, Hakkyo. * Profesión: '''Actriz y modelo. * '''Fecha de nacimiento: 22-Noviembre-1981 (34 Años) * Lugar de nacimiento: '''Daegu , Corea del Sur. * '''Estatura: 1.61cm * Peso: '''49kg * '''Signo zodiacal: Escorpio * Tipo de sangre: A * Agencia: UAA (Corea) ** ATN (China) ** Effigies (Francia) Dramas * Descendants of the Sun (KBS2, 2016) * That Winter, The Wind Blows (SBS, 2013) * Worlds Within (KBS2, 2008) * Full House (KBS, 2004) * Sunlight Pours Down (SBS, 2004) * All In (SBS, 2003) * Guardian Angel (SBS, 2001) * Hotelier (MBC, 2001) * Autumn Tale (KBS, 2000) * Soon Poong Clinic (SBS, 1999) * Sweet Bride (SBS, 1999) * What Do You Think of Me (SBS, 1998) * White Nights 3.98 (SBS, 1998) * Deadly Eyes (SBS, 1998) * Parade (SBS, 1998) * One Of A Pair (SBS, 1998) * Six Siblings (MBC, 1998) * First Love (KBS2, 1996) * Happy Morning (KBS, 1996) Películas * The Crossing 2 (2015) * The Queens (2015) * The Crossing (2014) * My Palpitating Life (2014) * The Grandmaster (2013) * Countdown (2011) * A Reason to Live (2011) * Camellia Love for Sale (2010) * Fetish (2008) * Hwang Jin Yi (2007) * My Girl and I (Sidus, 2005) Anuncios * Sony mirrorless camera A5000 (electrónica) * Se'e young (shampoo) * J. Estina (joyeria) * Laneige (Cosméticos) * Icis (Agua mineral) * BC Card (Tarjeta de Crédito) * Levi's (ropa) * Roem (ropa) * Doutor (cafe) * Clride (Línea de Ropa) * Dios (LG) * Etude (Cosméticos) * Foce (Relojes) * Hyundai Oilbank * KTFT Ever (Teléfonos Celulares) * L&C Wells (Purificador de Agua) * Litmus (Línea de Ropa) * Mcdonalds (Cadena de Comida Rápida) * Olay-China (Productos de Cuidado para la Piel) * Orion (Productos Alimenticios) * Samsung Auction * Smart (Uniforme Escolar) * U∫ell (Apartamento) * Vivien (Ropa Interior) * VK Mobile (Teléfonos Celulares) * Woongjin (Productos Alimenticios) Videos Musicales * Kim Bum Soo - Once Upon a Day (con Song Seung Hun, Ji Jin Hee) * Shin Sung Woo - Curious Destiny * Kim Soo Keun - This Promise Discografía Premios * 2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: Premio iQuiyi Global Star (Descendants of the Sun) * 2016 PaekSang Arts Awards: Premio a la Actriz más Popular en dramas (Descendants of the Sun) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: Premio a la excelencia (mini-serie) (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * 2013 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a las 10 Estrellas (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2013 'APAN Stars Awards: '''Daesang (Premio Mayor) Mejor Actriz (That Winter, The Wind Blows) * '''2011 Woman in film awards: Mejor Actriz (A Reason to Live) * 2007 6th KOREA FILM AWARDS : Mejor Actriz (Hwang Jin Yi) * 2004 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Excelencia en Actuación (Full House) * 2004 KBS Drama Awards: Mejor Pareja con Rain (Full House) * 2004 KBS Drama Awards: Premio en Popularidad * 2003 SBS Drama Awards: Mejor Actriz (All In) * 2003 SBS Drama Awards: Top 10 de Actores/Actrices Memorables * 2001 CE TV Awards: Asia Teens-Entertainer World Song Awards and Best Korean Star * 2001 37th Baeksang Art Awards: Premio en Popularidad * 2000 KBS Drama Awards: Premio Fotogénico (Autumn Tale) * 2000 KBS Drama Awards: Premio a la Actriz Más Popular (Autumn Tale) * 1998 SBS TV Awards: Premio a la Mejor Principiante (Soon Poong Clinic) * 1996 (MTM) Model Talent Management Contest: Primer Premio Curiosidades * Educación: ** Sook Myung Women's Junior High School. ** Eun Kwang Women's High School. ** Universidad Se Jong (Artes). * Religión: Católica romana. * Aficiones: la costura y el tejido; coleccionar perfumes; ver películas; ir de compras. * Especialidad: '''Patinaje artistico, nadar, tocar el piano. * '''Debut: 1996 SunKyung Smart (marca de uniformes escolares); Model Search Grand Prize Winner; 1996 KBS Sunday Morning Drama: Happy Morning. * Cuando ella nació, sus padres y los doctores no pensaron que ella sobreviviría, así que no registraron su nacimiento hasta unos meses después. Su fecha de nacimiento real el 22 de noviembre de 1981. * Comenzó a salir con el famoso actor Hyun Bin en Junio del 2009, cuando realizaban juntos un drama llamado Worlds Within. Terminó su relación con él a principios del año 2011 pero no habían hecho un comunicado oficial porque no querían que la atención del público al estar separados afectara sus respectivas obras. * Fue novia de un famoso actor coreano Lee Byung Hun en 2003 y estuvieron a punto de casarse terminaron su relación debido a que ella era muy joven y aún no quería formar una familia. * En el 2014 fue acusada por evasión de impuesto a lo cual ella reconoció y pidió disculpas publicamente. * Ocupó el #24 en "The 100 Most Beautiful Faces of 2013" ''realizado por la revista TC Candler.'' * Está en el Puesto #27 en el TOP de los 100 Rostros más Hermosos del Mundo 2014 realizado por la revista'' TC Candler.'' * Fue incluida en el Top 100 de los rostros más hermosos de 2015 realizado por TC Candler, ella se encuentra en el puesto 67, siendo esta su tercera aparición en dicho Top. * Tuvo rumores de citas con el actor Song Joong Ki, debido a la gran química que tuvieron en el drama "Descendents of the Sun". Sin embargo, estos fueron negados. * Como parte parte de una sorpresa por su cumpleaños, su amigo y actor Yoo Ah In hizo un cameo para el drama "Descendants of the Sun", en el episodio 13 como empleado del banco, utilizando su nombre real. * En abril del 2016, presentó una demanda por violación de derechos de imagen contra la compañía de joyería J.ESTINA, la cual ha estado distribuyendo la imagen de Song Hye Kyo para promocionar productos utilizados en el drama “Descendants of the Sun”, incluso después de que su contrato terminó en enero del mismo año. A pesar de que la compañía posee un contrato con la producción del drama, su agencia declaró: “Como actriz, llevando productos de PPL es un deber si ayuda en los costos de producción. Sin embargo, la exposición debe ser limitada a ver el drama en si. Sin su permiso, se considera ilegal e injusto para la actriz”. Song Hye Kyo está buscando una compensación de la compañía, y planea donar dicha compensación al desarrollo de jóvenes diseñadores. Enlaces * Perfil (nate) * HanCinema * Instagram Galería Song-hye-gyo-23.jpg|Song Hye Kyo Song-Hye-Gyo-Elle-China-08.jpg|Song Hye Kyo 6c1e3e57fc1a500510075c13be74372b.jpg|Song Hye Kyo 2479.jpg|Song Hye Kyo 70979172f1223ecc6c20acbe97ebb3cf.jpg|Song Hye Kyo cd56cfe5810a1e4eaf9fecfa489e552a.jpg|Song Hye Kyo cef079c3e81c8d937bd1e1ae90c8a7ac.jpg|Song Hye Kyo Song Hye Kyo.jpg|Song Hye Kyo e3f52b3ef8ddbd4e0a28f1a6da38bf5c.jpg|Song Hye Kyo descarga.jpg|Song Hye Kyo e41a6acba9be419e60105e703c1927db.jpg|Song Hye Kyo foto-tercantik-song-hye-kyo-14.jpg|Song Hye Kyo images (1).jpg|Song Hye Kyo images.jpg|Song Hye Kyo song-hye-gyo-100519004.jpg|Song Hye Kyo song-hye-kyo_1460412508_af_org.jpg|Song Hye Kyo Song-Hye-Kyo2.jpg|Song Hye Kyo UeeHM.jpg|Song Hye Kyo song-hye-kyo_1461189923_af_org.jpg|Song Hye Kyo zar.jpg|Song Hye Kyo